100 días con Darien el arrogante
by HitomiRut
Summary: -por tu culpa estrelle mi carro...me debes 3000 -no los tengo...soy una pobre estudiante -entonces estas perdida... basado en la peli coreana 100 days with Mr Arrogsnt
1. Todo menos un principe

**100 días con Darien el arrogante **

**Cap I: Todo menos un príncipe encantador **

-Ash!!! ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –se pregunto con fastidio una hermosa chica oji-azul de cabellera rubia peinada de graciosa forma y enfundada en un hermoso vestido de princesa mientras estaba recostada en una lujosa cama. –que no sabe que a una princesa no se le hace esperar… Oh… ahí vine –dijo al escuchar unos cautelosos pasos. Con rapidez trato de acomodar su peinado y vestido para después tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos con fuerza

El chillido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho y los pasos se hicieron más sonoros; ganándole la curiosidad, la chica entreabrió un ojo pero solo pudo ver parte de la vestimenta y cabello de su amado príncipe; así que más emocionada fingió seguir dormida

Un roce agradable ataco su mejilla, el calor y el perfume del príncipe se hicieron mas perceptibles…poco a poco sintió el aliento de su amado sobre su rostro –Mi primer beso!!...mi primer beso!!! –pensó mientras en sus labios sentía una suave succión y un MUA se escucho.

Lentamente la rubia abrió los ojos ansiosa de ver el rostro de su amado –hola preciosa ¿quieres ser mi novia? –dijo con voz ñoña un rostro regordete, con diminutos ojos, boca enorme y nariz de cerdo

* * *

*******

!!!!!!!!!!!!.....NOO!!! Alejate!!!!! –grito mientras con todas sus fuerzas se limpiaba sus labios y su rostro.

-SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –se escucho la voz seria y peligrosa de la Maestra –Durmiendo otra vez en mi clase?!!!!

La rubia por fin abrió los ojos y para encontrarse con los rostros entre divertidos y asombrados de sus compañeros y con una maestra roja de furia

-lo siento Miss Mónica –dijo rápidamente tratando de disculparse

-nada de eso fuera!!!!!!!!!! Estas castigada!!!!!

******

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte dormida en plan clase Serena? –pregunto una linda colegiala de larga cabellera negra, mientras que el espejo del baño reflejaba como con un facial se limpiaba con suma delicadeza su rostro

Serena no respondió y se limito a hacer otra gárgara para tratar de quitar el mal sabor de boca que su sueño le había dejado

-vamos Rei no se de que te sorprendes, sabes perfectamente como es Serena -dijo otra chica que peinaba con cuidado su cabello rubio

-alguna sabe lo que quiere decir soñar con un príncipe? –por fin pregunto Serena, ignorando los anteriores comentarios.

--príncipe… ¿un príncipe?...y ¿Qué hiciste con el? –pregunto interesada Mina

-mmm…solo nos tomamos de la mano…nada más –respondió algo nerviosa por recordar semejante sueño

-Serena!...eres una sucia…tuviste un sueño húmedo verdad? –dijo divertida Rei

-¿Qué diablos dices Rie?! –respondió ofendida –solo nos tomamos de las manos!!!

-¿Qué no solo los chicos tiene sueños húmedos? –pregunto muy interesada Mina

-pues he escuchado que si tus pantis se mojan, es un sueño húmedo ¿Serena…mojaste tus pantis? –pregunto de nuevo Rei

-Ahs!!...no se por que me molesto en preguntarles

-Soñar con un príncipe quiere decir que pronto conocerás a un príncipe encantador –dijo una chica alta y de cabello castaño que salía de uno de los baños

-Gracias Lita –dijo con una sonrisa, girándose hacia el espejo –Así que un príncipe… ¿Cómo será?

*****

De un solo impulso un alto, muy atlético y bien trabajado cuerpo masculino salió de la alberca, dejando ver doto su esplendor, con un movimiento rápido se quito los gogles mostrando unos hinoptizantes ojos azules, para después mover la cabeza para sacudir el exceso de agua de su cabello negro azulado; y por supuesto semejante espectáculo no podía mas que dejar boca abiertas a todas las damas presentes, que sin descaro observaban con detalle el tonificado cuerpo de Darien Chiba un dios hecho hombre y bajado del cielo para tentarlas.

El efecto que causaba era tal que una desorientada chica resbalo justo junto a él y él en un rápido movimiento la sostuvo en sus brazos, haciéndola suspirar

-deberías tener más cuidado...-dijo con su masculina y seductora voz -…podrías lastimar…ME!! –continuo soltándola y dejando que la chica callera pesadamente.

*****

-Sabes que dia es hoy? –pregunto Serena con un sonrisa fingida

-hasta hoy llevamos 100 días de novios –respondió por lo bajo un chico de coleta

-pero en vez de regalarme algo…me pides romper?! –dijo subiendo el tono y llamando la atención en el restauran –a caso soy tu juguete?

-enserio perdóname…enserio nunca jugaría contigo…es solo…que…

-ash!! Sabes que olvídalo! –dijo poniéndose de pie –ja! Nunca un chico me ha dejado y no serás el primero

-¿Qué no soy tu primer novio?

-enserio te lo creíste?...-dijo timando su mochila –sabes…no te preocupes, yo también quería cortar –y sin mas se retiro hecha una furia.

******

Serena saco de su mochila un regalo cuidadosamente forrado y con pesar leyó la tarjeta: "feliz día 100. Gracias por ser mi novio Seiya! Te ama SERENA". Camino hacia un bote de basura y después de un suspiro tiro el regalo para continuar con su camino

La calle estaba vacía y Serena caminaba con pesar -¿Qué se cree ese inútil de Seiya? Ash!!!...vamos serena supéralo…tienes que sacar tu ira con algo o si no explotaras –se dijo a si misma para tranquilizarse.

Observo su alrededor y sonrió al ver una indefensa lata de refresco en el piso, se acerco a ella tomo impulso y la pateo con todas sus fuerza

*****

-que bien te vez hoy Darien –se dijo mientras se miraba en por el retrovisor de su convertible rojo que avanzaba orgulloso por la calle

-que es ese zumbido –se pregunto –espero que no seas tu…-le pregunto con cariño a su auto -…no me agradaría verte en un talle… -no termino de hablar cuando un objeto le dio un fuerte golpe que le hizo perder el control de su preciado auto y estrellarse justo en un poste.

Después de unos segundos reacciono, miro a su alrededor y vio el arma que le había causado semejante accidente. Con un poco de esfuerzo salió del auto y busco al infame que se había atrevido a atacarlo y por supuesto lo encontró…

Fin del Capitulo 1

Hola este es el segundo fan fic que escribo y espero que les guste, esta basado en la película coreana 100 days with mr Arrogant, se las recomiendo no paran de reír….bueno me despido nos leemos pronto. Y dejen sus comentarios.


	2. 3000!

**100 días con Darien el arrogante **

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!!! No saben lo mucho que alegro leer sus comentarios, por que sí, los leí todos muy emocionada XD!!! Y se los agradezco me animan un buen. Plis sigan comentando!!!!! (las aclaraciones están hasta el final del cap)**

**Bueno ya saben y si no pues les informo**

**Esto: ****** es cambio de escena **

**Y esto: "bla bla bla" es para los pensamientos **

* * *

**Capitulo II: 3000$!!!**

Después de patear la lata serena dio un sonoro suspiro, la desilusión no había desaparecido…pero bueno, al menos las cosas no podrían empeorar o si?

-hey!! –escucho, pero supuso que no era a ella a quien hablaban así que continuo caminando

-tu!! La del peinado extraño…cabeza de chorlito…Voltea!!!!!

-¿y tu quien eres? –voltio por fin la rubia al darse cuenta de que si era ella a la que hablaban

-¿Qué quien soy yo?...soy el dueño de ese coche –dijo el joven mas arrolladoramente atractivo que serena había visto en su vida mientras señalaba un carro visiblemente costoso

-¿y? –pregunto mostrando poco interés –"el ser tan guapo no le da derecho a ser tan arrogante"

-¿Cómo que y? –Bufo –tu tiraste esto verdad cabeza de chorlito? –dijo mostrando la lata abollada

-como se atreve a llamarme así?…y no fui yo…yo no tire esa lata –dijo visiblemente furiosa

-entonces la pateaste verdad? –pregunto retador

-bueno…tal vez –dijo aun sin entender por que de su molestia

-pequeña mocosa cabeza de chorlito….¿crees que es divertido? Por tu culpa casi muero!!! –le grito –mira lo que me hiciste –dijo mostrándole el golpe en su cabeza –además por tu culpa choque mi coche

-pues lo siento esa no era mi intención!!! –grito también –y mas te vale no meterte conmigo por que no estoy de humor!!!!

-muy bien en ese caso hablemos sin rodeos…¿Qué vas a hacer por lo de mi coche?

-"diablos…ya no me queda dinero después de comprarle su regalo al estúpido de Seiya y mi próxima mesada es hasta el otro mes…¿Qué hago? –pensó con velocidad

-y bien estoy esperando

-este…no podríamos simplemente olvidarnos? –pregunto con voz suplicante y ojos de cachorro perdido

-¿acaso crees que cago dinero?

-rico tacaño –dijo por lo bajo la rubia

-¿Qué?

-que esta bien…pagare por los daños ¿contento?

-jajajaja que tu vas a pagar los daños? –se burlo con sarcasmo –acaso sabes cuanto cuesta un auto como este?

-no cuanto? –dijo viéndolo con fastidio

Darien la observo con atención, y para ser sinceros se dio cuenta que la niñita no estaba nada mal…tal vez dentro de unos años seria toda una delicia, con esos ojos azules, el cabello dorado y esa figura que estaba seguro en un tiempo más alcanzaría un nivel de voluptuosidad demasiado tentador.

-bueno ya no importa…por tratarse de una niñita como tu, te hare un descuento –dijo aparentemente mas tranquilo y con sonrisa burlona cosa que no le agrado a Serena. –dame solo 3000$

-¿Cómo?!!!! –dijo alarmada, eso eran muchas mesadas y la idea de trabajar no iba con ella

-que además de cabeza de chorlito eres sorda? dije 3000$

-"piensa rápido Serena…tienes que salir de esta…ya se!!" –Pensó –Oh!! Mira un policía! –dijo señalando a tras de él

Darién voltio pero ningún policía estaba ahí y al girar hacia ella lo único que pudo ver fue el polvo que serena había dejado tras de su precipitada carrera.

-HAY MALDITA MOCOSA!!!! –grito furioso, no podía creer que él había caído en algo tan tonto. Pero su furia duro poco, algo en el piso llamo su atención.

Se trataba de una graciosa cartera con la imagen de Sailor Moon, se inclino y la recogió

-asi que Serena Tsukino…estudiante de preparatoria…pues muy bien cabeza de chorlito tu lo has querido –dijo mientras observaba la credencial de identificación que se encontraba en la cartera.

Fin del cap 2

* * *

**Bueno aclaración para Seiya-Moon: la respuesta a tu aclaración es que me equivoque, veras puse: "Soñar con un príncipe quiere decir que pronto conocerás a tu príncipe encantador", pero debí poner: pronto conocerás a un príncipe (no te preocupes ya lo corregí XD). En resumen el sueño significaba que Serena conocería a un chico guapo, y eso es valido no? Conocer a un chavo guapo, aun cuando tienes novio no es un delito, digo no es que quedes siega XD!!!!! **** (al menos yo sigo con los ojos MUY abiertos)**

**Y****oO lOvE-MoOn Oo**** después de preguntar a una amiga a que te referías XD!! Ya puede activar la opción de reviews anónimos jajajajaja**


	3. Contrato

Capitulo III

****Contrato****

-Detente criminal!!!-grito un guapísimo oficial de policía de hechizantes ojos azules, cabellera negra y cuerpo de muerte; mientras corría pisándole los talones a una figura femenina vestida de con un sugerente traje de látex color negro y rostro cubierto por un antifaz color plateado

-ja! Estas loco si piensas que te hare caso…jamás me atraparas –respondió a gritos, para después con un ágil salto trepar por un edificio y perder sin dificultad al guardián del orden

-estúpido ¿enserio pensó que podría atraparme?...¿Qué no sabe que nadie puede con la magnifica Serena Tsukino? –soltó cuando por fin se sintió segura

-no se quien es Serena Tsukino, pero me encantaría averiguarlo –dijo la seductora voz masculina del oficial Darien Chiba, mientras que sin poder evitarlo sus fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de la rubia –dime vas a resistirte o cooperaras con la justicia? –continuo con un susurro renco cerca de su oreja

Alarmada Serena trato de zafarse pero solo consiguió quedar de freten a su captor, quien con una habilidad nata logro acorralarla entre sus brazos y la pared.

-eres bueno…lograste alcanzarme…pero te aseguro que no podrás conmigo –presumió la rubia con una mezcla de provocación y reto

-enserio?...eso…ya lo veremos -respondió al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al cuello de Serena y sin ningún recato rozaba de manera insinuante sus labios con la blanca piel de la rubia, para después volver a verla a los ojos y dirigirse con presteza a la boca de la chica

Cuando esos perfectos labios besaron de forma tan sugerente su cuello Serena sintió que las piernas le temblaron pero lo que definitivamente la mato fue sentir como sus labios eran devorados por los del aquel sexy oficial.

Pronto las manos recorrían, la respiración cada vez era mas agitada y definitivamente la ropa les sobraba…

_Cause you're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in then you're out__  
_

-no te detengas…-murmuro la rubia con la mitad de su conciencia todavía perdida

_You're up then you're down__  
__You're wrong when it's right _

-mmm…no…ahora…-berreo buscando a tientas su móvil para silenciarlo y gritarle al desgraciado que osaba interrumpir sus sueños, en especial cuando comenzaban a ponerse tan interesantes

_It's black and it's white__  
__We fight, we break up__  
__We kiss, we make up_

-estúpidas Mina y Rei sus comentarios pervertidos, hicieron que tuviera sueños raros –se quejo antes de contestar y por fin parara la música de tono (aja exale la culpa a otros de tus hentaieses)

-bueno? –respondió de mala gana

-tenemos negocios pendientes –dijo una voz familiarmente masculina, pero no reconocible para ella

-Negocios…pendientes?...si eres el pervertido del otro día…te advierto que llamare a mi papá!!!

-soy Darien Chiba…el dueño de un hermoso Ferrari California, que por tu culpa ahora tiene una horrible abolladura

Serena trago en seco, sin pensarlo dos veces colgó y lanzo el celular lo mas lejos posible. Simplemente no entendía ¿Cómo diablos la había encontrado?

******

-entonces rompieron?...no lo puedo creer, y en su día 100!!

-por enésima vez si Mina, rompimos…pero eso no es lo que me importa ahora…Algunas de ustedes conocen el Ferrari California?

-mmm si, nunca me he subido a uno, pero según se es un verdadero lujo –respondió Rei –espera y tu por k preguntas eso? ¿Qué haz hecho esta vez Serena?

-oh…yo no…verán un amigo daño un coche así y ni idea cuanto le costara repararlo

-mmm pues dile que comience a prostituirse por que le costara como unos 3 de los grandes

-hay no!!! –chillo

-hey escucharon…parece que están regalando algo en la entrada de la escuela! –dijo animada Lita

-enserio?! –respondieron para después seguirla a toda velocidad

El muro de la entrada se encontraba tapizado de cartelones, así que mezclándose entre la multitud de alumnas Serena y sus amigas se abrieron paso para poder saber por que tanto revuelo

¡¡¡SERENA TSUKINO!!! ESTAS PERDIDA!!!

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo…el maldito la había encontrado…

-nos volvemos a ver…y definitivamente te queda el uniforme

Todas voltearon a ver y quedaron sin habla al notar a un hermoso chico recostado en la pared que miraba de forma matadora a Serena

-ho…la –se limito a saludar…sabia que estaba muerta

En dos zancadas y sin dar tiempo a nada mas, Darien se acerco a Serena y con gran habilidad la cargo como un costal de papas ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeras y los gritos de auxilio de Serena

-Que suerte tienes Serena!!!

-OYE!!! No olvides usar protección!!!!!

Escucho a lo lejos los estúpidos gritos de sus amigas

*******

-donde me llevas? –pregunto asustada Serena, mientras Darien manejaba tranquilamente

-es una lastima…eres tan joven…pero bueno que le vamos hacer –dijo con la malicia reflejada en el rostro

Serena se imagino vente mil formas de tortura y completamente aterrorizada decidió apelar al plan B: pedir clemencia

-por favor no me mates! –dijo al punto del llanto, y usando todo el encanto de su mirada azulina, eso siempre funcionaba con su padre

Darien la observo y su rostro cambio levemente mostrándose conmovido

-oh tranquila preciosa…no voy a hacerte daño

-"triunfo" –pensó la rubia

-ya te he dicho que solo tienes que darme 3000 –continuo retomando su tono malicioso, ante la frustración de Serena

-ya te dije que no tengo dinero…soy pobre.

-en ese caso tendremos que hacer un trato –una sonrisa se dibujo en el perfecto rostro masculino y sus ojos mostraron un brillo malévolo…Serena definitivamente estaba perdida.

******

Jamás en su vida Serena había entrado en un restaurante tan lujoso, tenia que admitir que estar sentada entre tanto lujo era algo reconfortante

-Toma, léelo y firma –dijo el chico aventándole unas hojas

Serena las tomo y con algo de desconfianza comenzó a leer:

_Yo Serena Tsukino acepto que por 100 días seré la fiel sirvienta del magnifico y espectacular Darien Chiba bajo las siguientes clausulas_

_Siempre me referiré a Darien Chiba como señor, amo, o excelencia_

_Obedeceré sin acepción alguna a "El amo" (Darien Chiba)_

_Nada me impedirá cumplir con las órdenes que me imponga "El amo"…._

Los ojos de serena continuaron recorriendo las hojas y por cada frase su furia crecía...que se creía…ella no era una sirvienta

-éstas loco si piensas que aceptare esto así de fácil…es muy injusto!!! –chillo.

-en ese caso creo que mejor le pido el dinero a tus papas, o mejor aun llamare a la policía

-no espera!!! –dijo sobresaltándose –esta bien…lo firmare…feliz?

Darien observo complacido mientras Serena firmaba concentrada el contrato, recorrió su rostro níveo, sus labios rosados, sus ojos azules como el cielo y ese hermoso cabello rubio, tenia que admitir que todo eso en conjunto con ese uniforme lo había dejado asombrado aunque lamentaba infinitamente que el uniforme fuera tan largo y recatado…

Serena se detuvo a media firma, levanto la vista hacia Darien y trago en seco al ver como la observaba

-oye…espero que no se te ocurra hacerme nada indecente –dijo completamente roja, mientras que su mente retrataba circunstancias nada castas entre ellos

-no sueñes…no me mueven las niñitas –dijo burlón -así que por ti esperare un poco más –pensó

La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada, termino de firmar y sin ganas le entrego el contrato

-señor, -interrumpió un mesero para pedir la orden

-Quiero la especialidad de la casa…sorpréndanme –dijo naturalmente –y a la señorita…

Los ojos de Serena brillaron, bueno al menos comería rico

-tráiganle un vaso de agua –y el mundo se derrumbo ante la rubia –no suelo comer con mis esclavos –termino de manera triunfal

Los dientes de Serena chillaron y sus ojos centellaron. Era una promesa Darien Chiba pagaría!!!!!!

***** Fin del capitulo III*****

Hola lamento la tardanza…pero bueno aquí ya de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado el cap y agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y en especial a los que han comentado:

sandy-serena… PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt… nahima-chan… Seiya-Moon… Neo Reyna Serenity… natsch… Pilar….shessid. Espero que nadie me haya faltado y muchos besos a todos…mua mua mua!!!

Pd: es cierto que son caps algo cortos pero he decidido manejarlos así, espero que entiendan…ha y les mencionó mi otro fan fiction de Candy Candy: Candy entre el orgullo y el Prejuicio basado en la novela de Austen (jajajaj toda la promoción)

otro PD: por cierto la canción de tono de Serena es Hot'n Cold de Katy Perry, por si alguien no cayo en cuenta...bueno ahora si me despido


	4. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare

**Capitulo IV**

**Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna!!!**

-Así que esclava por 100 días!! –exclamo impresionado Nicolás mientras él, Darien y Andrew tomaban algo en un bar

-no crees que te estas pasando Darien, tu coche a penas sufrió un rasguño, no te costo ni 50$ repararlo,

-si Andrew, pero ella no lo sabe

-eres tétrico!! –le dijo después de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza

-vamos Andrew, no me digas que a ti no te gustaría tener una chica a tu total disposición…y dices que es de preparatoria…entonces aun usa uniforme!!!...y conociendo lo exigente que eres debe ser toda una belleza… hombre te envidio!!! -dijo Admirado Nicolás, mientras palmeaba con entusiasmo la espalda de Darien

-solo puedes pensar en mujeres verdad Nicolás?...no cabe duda de que eres un pervertido aun no comprendo como es que no te han expulsado de la universidad –regaño el rubio

-no por nada mi padre es el director! –se jacto –pero vamos…dinos que cosas le has hecho hacer? –pregunto ansioso, obteniendo solo como respuesta un buen zape por parte de Darien

-acaso crees que estoy tan urgido como tu?…además, ella no me interesa, -dijo lo mas fríamente posible (hay aja ni el se lo cree)

-entonces por que todo esto –pregunto Andrew señalando el contrato que ya asía en la mesa

-simple... por pura diversión! –dijo con una sínica sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta a sus dos amigos.

-este ha sido la peor semana de mi vida!!! –se quejo Serena, mientras aventaba su bulto de la escuela en el piso de su habitación y comenzaba a desvestirse.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in then you're out_

-Hay no!!!...por que tiene que ser el –dijo al reconocer el numero en su celular

-¿Qué quieres?! –respondió molesta

-esa no es forma de contestar a tu amo Cabeza de chorlito –dijo la presuntuosa voz masculina

-y tu si tienes derecho a llamarme Cabeza de chorlito? –pregunto molesta.

-por supuesto!...esta en la clausula 23…El amo, ósea yo, tiene derecho a llamar a la esclava, ósea tu, de la forma que el prefiera y la esclava no tiene por que quejarse –recito de memoria.

Serena apretó la mandíbula, mientras trataba de no hiperventilar de la furia

-lo siento amo, había olvidado esa clausula…-dijo controlándose hasta el limite –me podría decir que desea?

-así esta mucho mejor…. –dijo complacido –ahora asomaste por tu ventana –le ordeno

-¿Qué?!! –pregunto la rubia sin comprender

-¿Qué además de cabeza de chorlito estas sorda?...que te asomes por tu ventana

Sin entender aun, Serena obedeció y jalo por completo la cortina

-Tu! –exclamo mientras sin poder creerlo miraba a Darien hablando por su celular y apoyado en el barandal del balcón de enfrente -¿No…me digas…que vives ahí? –pregunto temerosa

En su rostros se dibujo una diabólica sonrisa -¿tu que crees?...por cierto lindo sostén…

-Ah!!! –grito y se tapo con la cortina, había olvidado por completo que estaba a medio vestir.

-Serena ¿de dónde sacaste a semejante hombre? –pregunto ansiosa Mina

-es que no puedo creer tu suerte… es guapísimo…y es tan rico…viste el reloj y la ropa que llevaba?...wuau!!! –exclamo soñada Mina

-mmm no puedo quejarme. Supongo que si es algo guapo –si iba a sufrir por esto, al menos gozaría de presumirles a sus amigas

-de donde lo conoces?

-cuanto llevan juntos?

-tiene hermanos? –preguntaron ansiosas el resto de sus compañeras que al igual que Mina, Rei y Lita se encontraban reunidas alrededor de su pupitre.

-¿hasta que base han pisado?... ¿Dime ya lo han hecho? –pregunto de pronto Rei y todas sus compañeras guardaron silencio expectantes y ansiosas por los detalles (bola de calenturientas)

Serena por poco se atraganta con su saliva, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura, colocó con gran misticismo un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja y comenzó ha hablar

-no, pero me ha tratado como una diosa –Serena que gran mentirosa –me llevo a un lujosísimo restaurant, me dejo pedir lo que quisiera y entonces me dijo que se convertiría en mi fiel esclavo, después paseamos por un rato en su Ferrari California, estaba un poco asustada, pero entonces me llevo a mi casa, se porto como un caballero, aun así le pedí que no viniese a mi escuela, no creí que fuese correcto. –las chicas reunidas suspiraron

_Cause you're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in then you're out_

-Hay lo siento tengo una llamada –dijo saliendo corriendo

-Me puedes decir porque no contestaste de inmediato?

-lo siento…es que tenia clases –respondió encerrada en un cubículo del baño

-eso no me importa necesito que vayas inmediatamente a mi casa

-¿Qué?...pero aun me quedan 2 horas de clases…bueno…bueno?! –demasiado tarde ya había colgado –Desgraciado!!! –grito furiosa y con toda su furia abrió la puerta de un solo golpe dejando caer a sus compañeras que curiosas escuchaban detrás de la puerta.

-Iras a su casa verdad? –pregunto Mina, acompañada de Lita y Rei

-así que por fin es la hora? -dijo Rei –tranquila, solo no te pongas nerviosa, no es nada, solo no olvides usar protección –concluyo muy segura y sonando muy experimentada.

-Dejen de decir locuras!! –berreo Serena para después salir furiosa

-vamos, es solo una pequeña mordida –dijo la rubia mirando temerosa una pequeña zanahoria -una pequeña mordida y podrás irte Serena –trato de convencerse, siempre lucia de verdad enferma cuando comía aunque fuera un pequeño pedazo de la verdura.

Con todo su valor y sin pensarlo mas Serena mordió la verdura, y entonces las nauseas comenzaron de inmediato.

-Miss Mónica...-dijo apenas Serena al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al escritorio de la maestra

-Serena…¿Qué te pasa? –dijo preocupada, al ver una pálida y levemente azulada Serena que se apretaba e estomago

-no me siento bien…puedo ir a casa? –pregunto al punto casi del vomito

Apretó varias veces el botón del intercomunicador

-di la contraseña –ordeno el amo

-no estoy de ánimos para sus juegos amo –se quejo

-entonces no entras –sentencio

-me voy entonces –dijo poniéndose en marcha

-si lo haces estas muerta! –ladro

Sin remedio Serena regreso

-Cual es la contraseña?

-Sailor Moon

-Sailor Moon –repitió

-si serás bruta…imítala –ordeno

-ni loca!!!

-entonces tal vez deba hablar a tus padres o tal vez recurrir a la poli…

-esta bien, esta bien!....Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna –dijo sin ánimos

-Hazlo bien!...o a caso no es tu heroína favorita

Rogando para que nadie la viera Serena se puso en posición y haciendo las poses requeridas cumplió su petición

-Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna!!!!

Darién por poco se cae de la risa pero entonces le permitió entrar

Jamás había visto un departamento tan desordenado, había ropa en todas partes y restos de comida y basura en el piso. Serena solo podía preguntarse como podía ser tan sucio.

-bueno regresare en una hora –dijo poniéndose de pie del sillón –ha y no olvides sacudir bien –le dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta

La rubia lloriqueó….esta seria una larga hora!!!

Fin del cap 4

Que les pareció?...les gusto…espero que si!!! Y espero no haber tardado tanto. Pero bueno, no se desesperen que pronto le tocara a Serena vengarse y voy a disfrutar escribiendo eso!!! Jajajajajajaja.

Bueno me despido…nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por los ánimos. (Doy brinquitos cada vez que leo una review) Sigan comentando!!! Se acepta de todo!! Tomatazos, huevos podridos…Todo!!!


	5. El movimiento mortífero

Les aviso que:

Los xoxoxoxxoxoxoxox significan cambio de escena

Los recuerdos y la música de fondeo están en letra cursiva

Ahora si el cap!

**Capìtlo 5: El movimiento mortífero**

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a bitch_

_I would know_

_And you overthink_

_Always speak_

_Cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

Su uniforme ya hacia colgado en el perchero, había optado por quedarse con el sport y el short que siempre usaba por debajo; la música se escuchaba a todo volumen en el apartamento, y es que si iba a trabajar tan duro mínimo lo haría con la música adecuada y con ropa cómoda, (no se ustedes pero aun con el "ambiente adecuado" yo odio limpiar). Al menos el arrogante tenía su disco favorito.

Serena se dedico a una velocidad desconocida para ella a recoger, sacudir, aspirar cada una de las parte del lujoso apartamento, Aseo la cocina, lavo los trastes y se encargo de la ropa sucia sin poder evitar maldecir en todo momento su mala suerte

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-amo la tecnología –dijo Darien sentado en un café cercano mientras que en su laptop observaba con detalle cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia.

Aun no superaba el hecho de haber visto como se quitaba el uniforme y verla pasearse por su departamento en ese sugerente shortcito, lo tentaba grandemente a regresar a su casa y presenciar el aseo de su hogar en vivo. Pero usando todo su auto control se habia quedado ahi, seguro de que si regresaba ella se pondría el recatado uniforme de nuevo y así ya no seria tan divertido.

Reía a menudo, no podía creer que alguien fuera tan torpe; con trabajo podía con la aspiradora, las cosas se le caían constantemente y casi muere al programar la lavadora…simplemente esa niña era única y realmente hermosa…un momento ¿Él había pensado eso?...esa niña siempre hacia que su mente lo traicionara

-Cof cof –escupió su soda al ver como la rubia había descubierto debajo de cama su pequeño tesoro de esas obras de arte porno

-aléjate de eso –murmuro algo nervioso, pero la chica segura de que no era vista tomo varias revista y se dedico a ojearlas

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-haaa! –dijo sorprendida mirando una de las revistas –no sabia que se podía hacer eso…parece incomodo –paso algunas hojas y entonces vio una serie de posters de mujeres en sugerentes poses con poca o nula ropa –no se que les ven… -dijo envidiosa, se paro y mirándose al espejo empezó a imitar sus poses y sus expresiones, riendo de rato por sus ocurrencias

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Darien se paro de golpe…eso era todo, su auto control se había ido por el caño, verla haciendo esas sugerentes poses, había detonado algo en el –maldita mocosa –dijo cerrando su laptop y poniéndose en marcha, no sabia como pero de alguna manera no comprometedora idearía que repitiera el show para el.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoo

Serena salió rápido de la habitación de Darien, había limpiado todo y había vuelto a poner las revistas en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, reviso el departamento y solo le faltaba poner en su lugar algunos adornos en la sala y todo en tiempo récor, incluso le sobraban 10 minutos.

-haaaa! –grito sobresaltada, la puerta se había abierto de golpe dejando entrar a un malicioso Darien

-me alegra ver que te has puesto cómoda –dijo sonriendo sínicamente y observando con detalle a la rubia

Serena trago en seco, sintiéndose incomoda y acalorada, extrañamente su mente no dejaba de mandarle escenas de un extraño sueño protagonizado con el arrogante

-es solo que temí ensuciar mi uniforme, además así resulto mas fácil –dijo tratando de ocultarse a tras del sofá.

-veo que también pusiste música…dime acaso bailaste? –dijo acercándose peligrosamente y con ojos extrañamente oscurecidos

La rubia lo miro asombrada, acaso la estaba acosando?, le haría algo?...la idea le resultaba tentadora…no, no; no podía pensar así, además ese tipo claramente había dicho que la s niñas no le "movían"…entonces?...¿qué diablos le ocurría? Y ¿Por qué la veía así?

-Darien? –pregunto una voz femenina y ambos voltearon a ver

-Michiru! –dijo cayendo en cuenta de que había olvidado que lo visitarían

-así que ya me cambiaste –dijo con una complacida sonrisa la hermosa y elegante chica –aunque no creo que sea legal andar con una menor

-vamos hermosura no te pongas celosa–le dijo cambiando súbitamente e ignorando por completo a la rubia –solo es mi esclava…anda mocosa, vete ya! Ya no te necesito –le dijo despectivo

Serena se sintió ofendida pero no dijo nada, se puso con rapidez su uniforme y después de una reverencia destinada a Michiru, salió del departamento

-en verdad es muy bonita –dijo con tristeza al recordar a Michiru y sin saber por que su corazón se sintió dolido al pensar en que en ellos como pareja.

Xoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Serena caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, afortunadamente su amado amo la había dejado tranquila durante las clases, y rogaba no ser requerida por el resto del día. Se odiaba por dejarse manejar de semejante manera por alguien como Darien, se enfurecía cada vez que recordaba todas las labores que su amo le había obligado hacer. Desde hacer su tarea, acompañarlo al cine, en donde por cierto no había visto nada de la película porque el constantemente la mandaba a comprar dulces y palomitas que ni comía; hasta acompañarlo de compras para cargar sus bolsas. Y lo pero de todo es que aun no encontraba la manera de vengarse y sor fin ser libre de nuevo.

-hay no –se quejo al ver a Darien platicando cerca de su casa animadamente con su querido Haruka, parecían muy amigos y eso la mataba.

Espero un momento escondida detrás de unos arbustos, hasta que Darien y Haruka se despidieron y su querido amo entro a su edificio.

-Haruka! –grito dándole alcance al rubio

-bombón, que gusto verte -le dijo con una sonrisa

-oye esa no es forma de llamar a tu prima favorita –dijo con rostro indignado

-mmm tal vez ese es el problema…no eres mi prima favorita

-oye!

-es broma bomboncito, claro que eres mi preferida

-Mas te vale –le dijo y obtuvo como respuesta esa clara y agradable carcajada de su primo –por cierto Haruka como es que conoces a Darien?

-Chiba? Mmm bueno estudiamos en la misma universidad y el muy desgraciado no ha querido venderme su Ferrari California y eso que le he hecho buenas ofertas

-te inteza un auto dañado?

-dañado?...ha te refieres a la abolladura que sufrió…mmm según se fue insignificante y no le costo mas de 50$

-50$! –Grito en estado de Shock –el muy maldito dijo que eso costaría 3000$!

-3000$?...bombón de que hablas y como es que conoces a Chiba?

-ahora si Darien Chiba….vas a morir! –ladro sin responder a las interrogantes de su primo

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Darién se dirigió al garaje del edificio, como siempre luciendo genial, con el cabello algo desordenado, lentes negros protegiendo sus ojos del sol y un atuendo casual perfecto para ir a la universidad. Solo faltaba su querido Ferrari para a completar el juego

-nooooooo! –grito desgarradoramente al ver su auto con el parabrisas completamente pintado con aerosol

"querido amo, pinte su parabrisas para protegerlo de las radiaciones solares. Atte: su querida esclava"

-MALDITA MOCOSA!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Había llegado caminando a la universidad después de dejar su precioso bebe en el taller y aun resonaban en su cabeza las palabras del mecánico:

"huy lo siento mucho, pero esa pintura no se quita, así que tendremos que cambiar el parabrisas completo y eso llevara algunos días"

-esta vez si estas muerta! –sentencio decidido a hacerla pagar lo mas pronto posible

-escuchaste…es él –dijo una chica murmurando

-si…que desgraciado…como puedo hacerle eso a una niña? –respondió otra chica mientras lo miraban llenas de odio

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –pensó mientras que a su alrededor solo podía escuchar criticas a su persona

-por favor…ayúdenme a encontrar al padre de mi futuro hijo! –escucho la voz de la rubia, hasta muerto podría reconocerla

-apenas supo de mi estado…el nos abandono, pero mi hijo pronto nacerá y necesitara a su padre…así que por favor ayúdenme a encontrarlo. El es un tipo presumido y un maldito estúpido, pero aun así será el padre de mi hijo…por favor ayúdenme a encontrar a Darien Chiba!

Lleno de furia, se abrió paso entre la multitud arremolinada que escuchaba los gritos de Serena. Después de luchar un poco con la multitud por fin dio con ella. Y ahí estaba la rubia, hablando por un altoparlante, luciendo un vestido de maternidad y una pansa, que solo él sabia falsa.

Un fuerte gruñido salió de su boca e inmediatamente se acerco a la rubia

-amorcito, apareciste! –Grito yendo a su encuentro –mira pronto serás padre –continuo causando más rumores y gritos de desprecio hacia Darien.

Con rudeza la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta un lugar un poco mas privado

-acaso enloqueciste maldita mocosa?...me puedes decir que es esto –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia y apretando con fuerza la panza postiza.

-oye no me toques así, que no ves que puedes dañar a NUESTRO bebe –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y sin una pisca de miedo

-¿Por qué dices toda esta sarta de mentiras? –pregunto aparentando no sentir la sorpresa que le causaba la actitud temeraria de Serena

-tu empezaste…o ya se te olvido que mentiste sobre los 3000$! –grito furiosa

-así que ya sabes?...bueno eso no cambia mucho las cosas –dijo mirándola lleno de malicia y obligándola a dar unos pasaos atrás hasta topar contra la pared –aun sigues siendo mi esclava!

-claro que no ya no te debo nada!

-pero aun así firmaste…y estas obligada a ser mi esclava!

-ni loca!

-seguras…siendo…mi…esclava! –dijo con una malévola voz mientras sujetaba con fuerza su barbilla y acercaba peligrosamente su rostro

La memoria de serena viajo como rayo a las sabias enseñanzas de Mina:

_-hoy mi querida Serena te enseñare el movimiento mortífero –dijo muy segura Mina y Serena escucho con atención_

_Cuando alguien te tenga sujeta y parezca que no tienes salvación haz lo siguiente…_

Paso 1 lánzale una mirada llena de odio

Paso 2: toma su muñeca y bloquea su hombro

Paso 3: y entonces…..

Un asqueroso, denso y grueso escupitajo cayo en el rostro de Darien, el asco lo domino y fue entonces que la rubia aprovecho para huir

-MORIRAS CABEZA DE CHORLITO…MORIRAS! –escucho el grito a lo lejos.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoox fin del cap xxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxxoxoxox

Espero no haber tardado tanto y me alegra que les este gustando!

*Neo Reyna Serenity: jamás tomaría a mal un consejo. Aunque si intente marcar los cambios de escena con pequeños asterisco (creo que en el primer cap si aparecieron) no se por que a la hora de cargar el nuevo cap desaparecen. Pero bueno como puedes ver ya busque la forma…bueno muchas gracias por la recomendación. Y espero no haber causado tanta confusión

Gracias a todos los que han comentado

Neo Reyna Serenity Angel Negro 29 PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt princess-serena-stukino-any-17 shessid Dayanna isabel20 SAILOR NEMESIS sailorlago Neo Reyna Serenity Seiya-Moon

Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas y plis continúen escribiéndome y como ya dije acepto de todo! Tomatazos TODO!


	6. Mi querido Tutor

**Capitulo 6: Mí querido tutor**

Odiaba no tener aun su precioso Ferrari California, odiaba tener que viajar en bus, odiaba ser aplastado por la multitud, odiaba el olor y ruido de la gente, pero sobre todas las cosas la odiaba a ella…a esa maldita mocosa con cabeza de chorlito, de hermosos ojos azules y que extrañaba terriblemente.

-el numero que usted marco no se encuentra disponible –escucho a la operadora, maldijo y con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a escribir un mensaje mientras hacia todo lo humanamente posible a para no soltarse del barandal del bus.

"contesta antes de que te mate!"

Era el mismo mensaje que había escrito por tres días seguidos. Por tres días había ido a la escuela de la rubia y tres días se le había escabullido, aun no entendía como alguien tan chorlito podía ser tan veloz, y es que lo que mas le preocupaba era que las ideas parecían haberlo abandonado…acaso la rubia lo habría derrotado?...no claro que no antes muerto que dejarla en paz JAMAS! Cabeza de chorlito volvería a ser SU esclava! Y nada se lo impediría.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"contesta antes que te mate" –leyó con sus ojos azules y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios rosas, simplemente ya no lo dejaría ganar

-Siéntense! –grito muy molesta la maestra Mónica mientras entraba al salón como una furia y eso solo podía significar una cosa: los resultados de los exámenes

-los mas bajos! Los promedios mas bajos! ¿Qué a caso no les preocupa estar a un paso de los exámenes de las universidades?–grito mientras todos los alumnos guardaban silencio sepulcral –y lo peor de todo…la calificación mas baja! MINAKO AINO! –la risita burlona de Serena se alcanzo a escuchar

-TSUKINO!

-perdón Miss –pidió

-no veo lo gracioso, después de todo solo superaste a Mina por una desina!...la próxima vez no se copien entre ustedes

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Dámelas! –ordeno mamá Ikuko apenas Serena entro en su casa

-de que habl…

-la mama de Kevin me dijo que hoy entregaban los resultados de sus exámenes…así que dámelos!

Serena maldijo mentalmente al nerd del salón –toma…-respondió quedamente, segura de que lo siguiente no seria agradable

-Un 2 en matemáticas? Como puedes ser tan tonta? –grito furiosa mama Ikuko -¿Cómo puedes sacar notas tan bajas? A este paso no pasaras el examen de la universidad…-continuo

-me esforzare –dijo de forma apenas audible la rubia

-ha claro que lo harás y tu nuevo tutor se encargara de que así sea

-mi nuevo tutor?

-encantado de conocerte…te prometo que trabajaremos muy duro –dijo una voz terriblemente familiar, mientras que aparecía de pronto detrás de mamá Ikuko y disfrazado de nerd su mas grande enemigo, en otras circunstancias se habría reído hasta el cansancio de su atuendo, pero ahora solo le preocupaba la mirada maligna que Darien le dirigía .

El pulso de serena se detuvo, ahora si que estaba muerta!

-señora –dijo con total educación -creo que lo ideal seria que trabajáramos en la habitación de Serena

-pero mama! –lloriqueo

-pero nada!, escúchame bien jovencita, si Darien me da una sola queja de ti, considérate castigada de por vida! –la sentencio mientras que el rostro de Darien dibujo una enorme sonrisa, todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Después de todo no por nada había tapizado con anuncios de su tutoría los lugares que la mama de serena solía visitar diariamente. Haba sido cansado, pero lo había logrado, la Chorlito de nuevo era SU esclava y vaya que lo disfrutaría

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

La puerta de su habitación se cerro tras de ellas, Serena simplemente sabia que estaba perdida. Con poca delicadeza las fuertes manos de Darien la obligaron a dar la vuelta y se acerco peligrosamente ha ella

-así que creíste que te habías librado de mi he? –pregunto tan cerca de su rostro que la rubia podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con el aliento de él.

-lo…siento- alcanzo a decir y con el corazón palpitando a mil

-lo siento Amo –le dijo antes de cruelmente y para decepción de ella empujarla con fuerza

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Todo estaba listo, la mesita estaba llena de libros y libretas; y ellos estaba cómodamente sentados sobre sus almohadones, y Darién estaba ansioso de demostrar el fabuloso tutor k podría ser y quizás después pudiera enseñarle otras cositas a su rubia alumna y con esa idea una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios

-empecemos con un test –dijo seriamente y la piel de la rubia se erizo –nombre de las cuatro islas que conforman el 98% de Japón

-mmm América, Europa, África, Asia y Oceanía –dijo muy segura –no espera esos son los 5 continentes.

-Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku y Kyushu…si estas fingiendo, te estas pasando – le amenazo antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta -¿Cómo se le conoce a la bandera de Japon?

-mmm…siguiente pregunta por favor –respondió sonriente ante la frustración de Darien

-¿te suena algo la tabla de multiplicar?

-oye no soy tan estúpida! –se quejo

-7x8?

-mmm…56!...no espera –pidió y comenzó a contar con sus dedos -46!, no 36… mmm algo con 6 no?

Un fuerte bufido se escapo de los labios de Darien, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle

-ingles

-ha soy buena en Ingles!

-What's your name?

-yes! –respondio con una sonrisa

-Are you Stupid?

-of course!

-al menos eso si lo sabes –Algo le decía a Darien que esto seria muy pero muuyy largo!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Una bolita de papel cayó en su cabeza, enredándose con su cabello, y serena solo pudo suspirar frustrada de no poder desquitarse de su querido amo

-oye cabeza de chorlito ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana? -

-mmm mañana es domingo, así que me levantare tarde, después leeré unos mangas y …

-no tiene nada que hacer verdad? Le dijo

-pues…

-perfecto, mañana, será el concierto de unos amigos así que iras conmigo

-pero…¿Por Quee?...

-bueno por hoy es suficiente nos veremos mañana y si no estas lista cuando llegue estas muerta! –sentencio

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

La música sonaba de manera estridente, acompañada de las voces fuertes y sonoras de tres guapos chicos. Las fans gritaban fuerte brincando emocionadas y eso no hacia mas que encolerizarlo mas. Los estúpidos de sus amigos habían modificado su canción al grado de deformarla y hacerla casi inaudible, solo para lucirse, jamás volvería a componer algo para ellos

-haaa! –grito emocionada Serena, al grado que Darien tuvo que taparse los oídos –son fantásticos! Y Mi querido Haruka luce tan genial, no sabia que cantaba tan bien

-"ha dicho MI querido Haruka?" –se pregunto Darien sintiendo que algo le pateaba el hígado -¿Cómo es que conoces a Haruka? –pregunto a gritos

-¿Qué? No le escucho!...oiga amo ¿Cómo se llama el rubio?... se ve genial! –dijo colmando la paciencia de su querido amo que no le agrado para nada que SU esclava le prestara atención a otro más aunque fuera a Andrew.

Sin previo aviso y con rudeza tomo la mano de serena y abriéndose paso a base de empujones salieron de ahí

-oiga que le pasa? –pregunto molesta la rubia -¿Por qué nos salimos?...el concierto estaba genial! –recrimino mientras era obligada a caminar

-ja! Ha eso llamas genial?...ba! –Bufo – solo son gritos! O a caso le prestaste atención a la letra de la canción? -pregunto molesto

-bueno…no exactamente, pero que importa, ellos lucían increíbles!

-hay!...eres mas tonta de lo que pensé! –se quejo

-bueno…y si tanto le molesta como cantan ¿Por qué me obligo a venir? Además no se por que se queja no creo que pueda hacerlo mejor que ellos? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Darien le dedico una mirada asesina y tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca, la arrastro hacia un solitario parque, la sentó en una banca y se sentó el junto a ella

-oye Amo, por que eres tan bru…-trato de decir mientras se frotaba la muñeca

-cállate y escucha –le interrumpió y después de unos segundos el sonido de la voz de Darien empezó a invadir los sentidos de Serena

_Todo cambio_  
_Cuando te vi_  
_De blanco y negro a color me convertí_  
_Y fue tan fácil_  
_Quererte tanto_  
_Algo que no imaginaba_  
_Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

_Todo tembló dentro de mi_  
_El universo escribió que fueras para mi_  
_Y fue tan fácil_  
_Quererte tanto_  
_Algo que no imaginaba_  
_Fui a perderme en tu amor_  
_Simplemente pasó_  
_Y todo tuyo ya soy_  
_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_  
_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_  
_Antes que te ame más escucha por favor_  
_Déjame decir que_  
_Todo te di_  
_Y no hay como explicar_  
_Pero menos_  
_Dudar_  
_Simplemente así lo sentí_  
_Cuando te vi_

Un silencio incomodo reino, mientras Serena lo miraba sorprendida y con la boca entreabierta, simplemente no podía hablar, las palabras se habían quedado escondidas en su garganta. Quería decirle que la canción era hermosa, y que su voz era fantástica y que muy a su pesar se había visto guapísimo cantando a capela…pero nada salió de su boca.

-Mas o menos así debía escucharse –dijo débilmente Darien interrumpiendo el silencio, la observo por un momento, pero ella pareció seguir sin reaccionar –no tienes hambre chorlito?...yo si… vamos –dijo poniéndose se de pie y empezando a caminar

-no cabe duda que eres un grandísimo bipolar Darien Chiba -murmuro Serena saliendo de su trance y dándole alcance a su amo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Fin del Cap xoxoxoxoxoxox

Hola lamento mucho la tardanza, pero déjenme explicarme, verán estoy en la elaboración de mi tesis, en agosto me graduo de la Lic. En psicología y la verdad si he estado algo ocupada, sin mencionar la perdida casi total de mi compu (me acuerdo y lloro) pero bueno, hoy no tuve que ir a trabajar y las clases en la facul se suspendieron por la tormenta tropical Alex así k aproveche jijijijijijiji.

Pd: la canción de Darien obviamente no es de Darien, se trata de la canción de Todo Cambio del grupo Camila.

UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO Y ESPEO SIGUAN HACIENDOLO MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	7. De vacaciones con el amo

**Capitulo 7: De vacaciones con el amo**

**Ya saben esto es cambio de escena: xoxoxoxoox**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

-oye…-la llamo, mientras Serena ponía todo su esfuerzo en entender una ecuación

-¿Qué? –respondió sin mucho animo

-¿Cuándo empiezan tus vacaciones de verano?

Serena lo miro extrañada pero aun así contesto –la próxima semana

-perfecto…-sentencio animado –iremos de excursión

-¿excursión?...no puedo –dijo con simpleza

-no te estoy preguntando…es una ORDEN!...además si te tomas unos días de descanso probablemente estudies mejor

Serena lo miro de nuevo extrañada, a caso estaba preocupado por ella…naaa! Eso era imposible,

-entonces esta dicho nos iremos!

-mira la verdad es que si me gustaría, pero mis padres nunca me dejan pasar la noche fuera, y no creo que puedas hacer algo en contra de eso

-mira niñita…para mi no hay imposibles

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-listo! –dijo después de escribir los últimos datos en la pagina web del sitio turístico –lo que tengo que hacer para demostrarle a esa cabeza de chorlito a no subestimar a su amo! Sin mencionar que verla en traje de baño es un muy buen incentivo

Su plan no tenia fallos, después de todo quien se negaría a unas vacaciones gratuitas?, estaba seguro que ni los padres de su esclava…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-y sus padres piensan que ganaron esas vacaciones no? –pregunto Andrew parando de practicar con su guitarra

-exacto

-Darién no crees que eso es demasiado ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa chica?

-vamos Andrew no te das cuenta?...nuestro serio y ogro Amo por fin a caído rendido ante los encantos de su esclava

-no digas estupideces Nicolás!

-o no son estupideces…que no sabes lo que dicen, primero es tu esclava, después tu amante y por ultimo la mujer de tu vida…

-ridículo…una esclava es y será siempre una esclava…bueno y a todo caso, nos acompañaran no?

-pensé que solo serian tu esclava y tu?

-ella insistió en invitar a sus amigas -dijo con una mueca molesta –así que por que no llevar a mis amigos?

-entonces esta decidido, iremos todos de excursión! –dijo saliendo de la nada el buen Haruka

-Espera y a ti quien te invito? –se quejo Darien

-bueno, tu dijiste que llevarías a tus amigos y si no mas no recuerdo yo soy tu amigo –aclaro muy confiado

Darien lo miro desencajado, por mucho que le pesara el aparente hecho de que Haruca y Serena se conocieran, no podía desmentir el hecho de que Haruka era su amigo. Ya se encargaría de mantenlo ocupado y alejado de su esclava

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Serena no podía creer su buena suerte…sus padres se iba por un fin de semana completo! y ella podría ir sin problemas con su amo y sus amigas...aunque la verdad los envidiaba, ganarse unas vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados a la mejor playa de Okinawa …esperen un momento esto era mucha casualidad a caso su querido amo tendría que ver con eso?...NA! No lo creía con tanto poder.

Serena continúo registrando su closet en búsqueda de su traje de baño, y no pudo evitar recordar su última "cita" con su querido amo

Xoxoxoxox flash backxoxoxoxox

-entonces todo esta listo, pasare por ti, no olvides llevar bloqueador y repelente para insectos -dijo visiblemente emocionado.

-estas muy animado con esto de la excursión –le pregunto con una sonrisa y de buen humor, después de todo se había comportado muy bien en toda la noche, habían ido a cenar y esta vez si había dejado que ella pidiera algo, habían platicado animadamente de sus planes y no se había aprovechado de su posición de amo. En verdad Serena estaba encantada.

-la verdad es que si…oye por cierto…tienes traje de baño verdad?

-mmm…si…hace tiempo que no lo uso pero si tengo ¿Por qué preguntas?

-por que acamparemos cerca de un lago así que no lo olvides!...por cierto ¿Cómo es tu traje de baño? –Pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras Serena lo miraba confusa –olvídalo, lo tomare cono una sorpresa

El Ferrari california, de pronto se detuvo

-nos quedamos sin gasolina! –se quejo Darien

-¿Qué? Y ahora que hacemos?

-hacemos?...no mi querida esclava…tu harás…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-baja y empuja!

-estas loco…llueve a cantaros!

-un poco de agua no te hará mal –le dijo con una sonrisa perversa

Xoxoxoxox fin del flash back xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Serena bufo ante el recuerdo ¿Cómo puede alguien arruinar así una noche perfecta?...solo su amo!

-te encontré! –Dijo al fin –HAY NOOOOO! –grito horrorizada al ver su único traje de baño comido por la polilla y ahora que haría?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El día estaba magnifico…el sol brillaba…el agua estaba deliciosa y los amigos de Darien eran guapísimos! Las chicas estaban encantadas. Pero…

-Darien!...me pones bloqueador? Sola no puedo –pidió con un puchero la despampanante Michiru y Serena sintió que el hígado le exploto ¿Por qué tenia que haberla llevado?. Se pregunto mientras de forma indignada observaba como su querido amo gozaba de lo lindo toqueteando a Michiru

-vaya bombón!...no sabia que fueras tan sexy! –le dijo con un guiño y con una sonrisa Haruka, al menos ella tenia a su querido Haruka

-tu crees? –dijo dando una vueltecita para modelar el trajecito, que con orgullo había remodelado a velocidad luz, ya que de ser un traje enterizo había pasado hacer un traje de dos piezas que dejaba al descuero su abdomen plano; sin olvidar el detalle tierno que le daban los numerosos lacitos que cubrían los huequitos que la polilla había causado

-Claro! Ni rastro de la niña con cara de luna llena a la que me encantaba hacerle cosquilla…aunque! –dijo y empezó a perseguir a Serena que divertida trata de escapar de él, sin mucho éxito.

Xoxoxoxo

Una risas conocidas llegaron a Darien, que sin mucho interés se encargaba de ponerle bloqueador a Michiru,

-parece que tu amiga y Haruka se llevan de maravilla no crees?

Darien detuvo inmediatamente su tarea y con una mirada llena de odio observo a los dos chicos. ¿Qué no podía dejarla sola ni un minuto? ¿y por que diablos Haruka se comportaba tan cercano a ella teniendo a Michiru cerca? No lo entendía y como le molestaba que sus planes no salieran como quería!

-no ya para Haruka! Detente por favor! No mas!-gritaba Serena mientras Haruka la tenia tumbada en el piso y le hacia cosquillas sin parar.

Ahora si ya era suficiente!. Poniéndose se de pie Darien se acerco a la parejita

-hey ustedes! –Grito –dejen de dar espectáculo! Y Tu ven conmigo! –dijo obligando a ponerse de pie a serena y arrastrándola hasta unas tollas que estaban bien acomodadas en el piso.

Darien la soto con brusquedad y se sentó encima de las toallas

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –pregunto molesta Serena

-Siéntate! –le ordeno mientras la jalaba y sin remedio serena se sentó junto a el.

El silencio los acompaño, y Darien no pudo dejar de pensar en lo bien que le quedaba el traje de baño, la forme en como se le pegaba al cuerpo lo bien que el color le quedaba y las ganas de quitárselo…no esperen eso no…al menos no por ahora, debía controlarse.

-oye chorlito…nunca haz tenido novio antes ¿no?

Serena voltio a verlo indignada –para tu información soy MUY popular con los chicos! –no era del todo mentira

-¿enserio?... ¿entonces has besado alguna vez a un chico? –pregunto, quería nombres, para romperle la boca a todos, haber si así se atrevían a besarla de nuevo

-Por supuesto! No conozco a nadie que no haya sido besado

-de verdad? –tenia que calmarse, no ganaba nada perdiendo el control, así que cerro los ojos y se tumbo en las toallas.

Serena lo observo ¿Cómo diablos podía verse tan pero tan sexy? Con su short playero y su torso al descubierto. ¿Qué se sentiría acostarse sobre ese pecho y ser envuelta por esos brazos?

-túmbate! –escucho que le ordeno ¿en que momento había abierto los ojos?

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y sin meditarlo mucho extendió uno de los musculosos brazos, lo sacudió y se acostó poniendo su cabeza sobre el como si se tratara de una almohada.

Darien la miro encantado que bien se sentía tenerla cerca

-esto es tan bonito…-se le salió

-oye Darien? –dijo Serena después de unos minutos y girándose hacia él

-¿Qué?

-¿con cuantas chicas has salido hasta ahora? –por que diablos preguntaba eso

-las chicas son una molestia

-hay eso es mentira..No me digas que nunca te ha gustado nadie?

-Serena…-dijo girando hacia ella y quedando frente a frente

-si? –dijo en un susurro mientras ambos cuerpos se acercaban mas y mas

Ambas bocas estaba a pocos centímetros y Serena instintivamente cerro los ojos esperando ese toque mágico con sus labios

-chorlito estas haciendo que se me duerma el brazo! –Regaño mientras que levantaba su brazo con brusquedad –tienes una cabeza muy pesada.

Serena que había rodado por la toalla lo miro furiosa.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fin del capitulo 7

HOLA! Si ya se, meses sin saber de mi! En verdad LO SIENTo! No tengo perdón, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta y ya con mas tiempo libre… así que amenazo con aparecer con mas frecuencia! (De mi no se libran todavía jajajajaja)

Bueno sin mas me despido y espero sus comentario y GRACias por tenerme paciencia MILLL GRACias!


	8. Chapter 8 Saltando a la realidad

Capitulo 6: Saltando a la realidad.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Serena, al mismo tiempo que observaba algo celosa como todos se divertían de lo lindo nadando en el lago. Miro los intentos de Mina por nadar y se rio de la astucia de su amiga, la muy lista había aceptado encantada las clases de natación que Andrew le había ofrecido, aun cuando era una experta nadadora.

-hay que envidia! –bufo y un repentino y fuerte empujón la saco de sus pensamientos

-eres una escandalosa –dijo su amo despertando y frotándose los ojos -¿Qué me he perdido… ya se la tiro? –pregunto observando a la misma pareja que su esclava

-hay eres un pervertido!... y nada romántico

-no solo digo las cosas como son! –dijo con descaro

Serena iba a responderle pero unos apenas audibles gritos se escucharon y detuvieron la discusión de golpe. Al parecer Andrew había dejado sola a Mina por unos minutos y esta se estaba ahogando sin remedio. Darien y Serena corrieron hasta la orilla del lago y observaron atentos como Andrew rescataba a su aprendiz y la traía a la orilla inconsciente

-No debí dejarla sola! –se regañó el rubio mientras intentaba despertarla

-creo que necesita respiración de boca a boca! –dijo preocupada Serena

Y sin previo aviso Andrew unió sus labios a los de la rubia, quien después de unos segundos extendió los brazos y rodio el culle del chico.

-pequeña tramposa –murmuro el rubio mientras la observaba riendo

-hay que envidia! –bufo de nuevo Serena recibiendo un zape de parte de su amo

Xoxoxoxoxoxox0

Listo? – pregunto el instructor

-Claro! –grito emocionado Andrew mientras de golpe salto al vacío

-Amo ¿crees que esto del Bongi sea buena idea? –dijo preocupada la rubia consiente de la inmensa altura que la separaba del seguro y agradable suelo

-no me digas que tienes miedo chorlito? –pregunto encantado viendo el seño fruncido de su esclava

-no, claro que no! –Dijo indignada -…es solo precaución

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios del rubio –no te preocupes…estoy contigo –dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y regalándole una sonrisa

Serena lo miro embobada –tan lindo! Porque diablos no puedes ser así siempre! -penso

-los que siguen?- pregunto el instructor de seguridad, sacando a Serena de su ensoñación. Darien se acercó y comenzaron aponerle todos los arneses necesarios.

-cuanto pesas? –le pregunto un instructor a Serena

-mmm se lo tengo que decir?

-sip

-mmm 50 kg

-seguro? –pregunto dudoso el instructor

-pues claro! –dijo algo indignada

-si mientes la banda elástica podría romperse y sería una muy fea caída!

Una mueca de pánico apareció en el rostro de serena y algo apenada corrijo- ….ahora que recuerdo creo que peso 53 kg -Una sonora carcajada se escuchó de fondo

-jajajajaja…¿Cómo puede esa chica pesar 50 kg? –se burló un regordete hombre acompañado de su igual regordeta novia

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunto Darien acercándose a la pareja –de que te ríes…si tu novia tiene pinta de pasar más de 70 kg –se burlo

-¿Qué? Como te atreves ella solo pesa 69!

-pues para mi parece de 70!...tu novia debería de cuidar más su peso!

-imbesil!

-imbesil?

-si imbesil!

-dejen de peliar…

Ante la discusión Serena se alejó un poco y se acercó demasiado a la plataforma de lanzamiento (jajaja ni k fuera cohete) olvidando las primeras instrucciones… NO TE APROXIMES A LA PLATAFORMA EN ESPECIAL SI AÚN NO TE HAN PUESTO EL ARNÉS NECESARIO!. Sin remedio el vértigo se apodero de ella y el mareo cegó sus ojos

-Amo….-Darien volteo a verla de inmediato, noto como el cuerpo de la rubia se tambaleaba y aunque trato de sostenerse de un barandal su mano resbalo y cayó sin remedio

-SERENA! –grito completamente en pánico y sin pensarlo se lanzó tras de ella dispuesto a protegerla de todo.

Xoxoxoxoxo

El rostro de Darien nunca antes se había mostrado tan preocupado y tan distante. No podía quitar de su vista a la hermosa rubia que aun dormía en la pequeña cama de la enfermería, y es que de tan solo pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado a su esclava el estómago se le oprimía y sus ojos se irritaban. ¿Cómo diablos puedo descuidarla así? En especial sabiendo lo torpe que era su cabeza de chorlito.

Si SU cabeza de chorlito…ya era tiempo de admitirlo; las palabras de el tonto de Nicolás se habían cumplido…su esclava se había convertido en su amor. Había sido una suerte que a él ya le habían puesto toda la protección y que haya podido alcanzarla.

Un repentino movimiento de la rubia llamo su atención y se acercó más a ella

-mmm…Darien? –dijo la rubia aun medio dormida

-tranquila chorlito…aquí estoy –dijo acariciando su rostro y colocando detrás de su oreja un mechoncito rubio que se negaba a acoplarse con su demás cabello.

Simplemente ya no podía negarlo más…ya no podía engañarse más…SU esclava lo volvía completamente loco… esa niña no solo emocionaba a su cuerpo, también su corazón ya estaba completamente enganchando. Aun podía recordar lo cálido y agradable que había sido tenerla en sus brazos con nada más que vacío rodeándolos, la pregunta era…

-¿Qué vas a hacer Darien Chiva? Ahora eres esclavo de tu esclava….-se dijo por lo bajo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Serena miraba por la ventana de la pequeña enfermería, hacia unos minutos que había recobrado el conocimiento y estaba profundamente agradecida de no encontrarse sola en la habitación, giro su cara y sonrío una vez más al ver el atractivo rostro durmiente de su implacable amo. No sabia como había sobrevivido a la caída pero estaba segura que su amo la había protegido.

-bombón ¿estas bien? –pregunto alarmado un preocupado Haruka que sin previo aviso había entrado en la habitación interrumpiendo el momento y despertando de golpe a su amo

-¿Qué haces aquí Haruka?...creí pedirte que esperaras afuera?

-ya hemos esperado mucho y ya no aguantaba sin noticias de mi bombón –recrimino mientras se acercaba a la cama de serena y la abrazaba con fuerza

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?... la rubia era suya…con que derecho la abrazaba…si el siendo su amo había usado todo su autocontrol para no abrazarla y hacerle otras cosas menos decentes, de que derecho gozaba su examigo para abrazarla frente a él.

-tranquilo Haruka estoy bien…no te preocupes –dijo la rubia respondiendo al abrazo con una sonrisa.

Traidora! Como osaba ser tan cariñosa con otro, cuando a él tenia que obligarla para que lo tratara bien.

-exacto, ella ya esta bien así que ya te puedes ir! –grito furioso

-que diablos te pasa Chiba…me voy a quedar a lado de mi prima todo el tiempo que quiera!

-pues no me importa ella…espera dijiste prima? –querido, querido Darien la ignorancia siempre es intima amiga de las confusiones

-si claro, compartimos genes! –aclaro Haruka ante un muy aliviado Darien, que ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Dios lo quería…esa era la única explicación a que todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca…dios lo quería, aunque quien no pude querer a un hambre tan apuesto y noble como él, claro esta. Y ahora hasta lo que mas le preocupaba estaba resuelto: Haruka era el primo se su esclava, nunca hubo motivo por el cual preocuparse, sus tratos cercanos y confiados se debían simplemente a que eran familia, que tonto había sido, pero ahora simplemente debía concentrarse en aprovechar al máximo los escasos días que quedaban del contrato.

Debía conseguir que su esclava aceptara cadena perpetua, ¿pero cómo?

-una ocasión especial…muéstrale tu amor con el anillo del aniversario de los 100 días –escucho de la tv mientras las imágenes románticas de una pareja se veían y no pudo evitar imaginarse recibiendo el "especial agradecimiento" de su rubia, que por supuesto, incluía el uso de un negligé. Sin recato alguno una sonrisa pervertida invadió su rostro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

-amo…espere….no….no…si me toca ahí yooo…

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out_

-hay…noo, porque cuando todo es mas interesante… el teléfono siempre suena –se quejo mientras que con esfuerzo extendía el brazo para tomar su celular.

-diga?

-soñando cosas pervertidas?

-claro que no! –dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama.

-dime ¿Qué traes puesto?

-amo, no juegue así conmigo –dijo –pero si me lo pides puedo no tener nada en un momento –pensó

-espero que recuerdes que día es mañana

-mañana?

-todo esta arreglado, ya hable con tu madre y tienes permiso, así que te veo mañana en el HOT AND COLD a las 8 pm si no llegas date por muerta!

-¿Cómo?

-ha y ponte algo sexi y maquíllate…no quiero que parezcas una niñita tonta.

-amo…pero…

Muy tarde él había colgado y tu tu tu tu de la línea muerta se escucho

-dios ¿Qué diablos celebramos mañana? –dijo entrando en pánico mientras corría a su calendario

-su cumpleaños! Claro que mas podría ser!... y ahora que le compro a mi amo!

Xoxoxoxox fin del cap xoxoxoxoxox

Holaaaaaa he regresado!

Muchos y muchas me la habrán refrescado por no actualizar, pero por fin estoy por aquí, espero que disfruten el cap. Y agradezco infinitamente a todos los que siguieron pidiéndome que continuara la historia. Chicos están en my heart! Jajajajajaj

Bueno espero les guste, si no pues díganme, y aclaren por qué, de eso se aprende. Jijijijiji

PD: mi otro fan fic adaptado Candy entre el orgullo y prejuicio también fue actualizado así que si lo seguías, pues ya puedes encontrar la continuación.

Sin mas me despido por ahora. See youuuu!


End file.
